


Missing You

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Chris had to leave Luna for a football game out of town. It had happened a lot of times, but normally Luna can join him on the tour. This time Luna couldn’t leave Hartfeld due to her studies. They miss each other a lot, especially because it is the first time they depart for so long. People said it is not good to be close to each other all the time, but they cherish the times they have together. Luna gets worried when Chris does not call her at night, but when she finds out why the surprise is big.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Luna Reaney
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 13 minutes

Luna is alone in their apartment for almost four months. Chris is on tour with his football team in different states in the US. They call each other every night before they go to bed or at least text each other so both know the other person is okay. Chris hated it to leave her behind, while Luna hated it to stay behind. She wanted nothing more than to join him and support him in every game, but the reality destroyed it. She had to stay in Hartfeld because of her upcoming exams. Chris was able to leave Hartfeld for a few months before his examinations start but still, it was hard to leave her, he still can remember the tears running down her cheeks the moment he left their apartment.

 **Flashback**  
As Chris woke up in the morning, he has to leave Luna’s head laid on his chest. He strokes carefully through her brown hair that falls into her face. Carefully he pulls her hair out of her face in hope he doesn’t wake her up. In her sleep Luna cuddles, more on him and he let out a chuckle. Chris loves mornings like this – the sun shines through the window into their bedroom, Luna in his arms where he can smell the grapefruit scent of her lotion. Oh, how much he is going to miss mornings like this.

He kisses her forehead and strokes her back. 

“Good morning, honey." 

Luna stirs and hides her face in the crook of his neck. 

“Shall I make us breakfast?" 

Luna cuddles on him and murmurs into his neck. "I am not hungry." 

Chris sighs. "Honey, you have to eat something." 

She shakes her head and sits up, looking down to him. "I hate college." She pouts and gazes into his eyes. 

“Honey, you love college. And I am back sooner than you think." 

Luna looks down to her hands. She fumbles with her fingers not daring to look at him. 

"Honey..." Chris sits up too and pulls her close to her, stroking her hair behind her ear. He kisses her forehead and grabs her chin to make her look at him. 

“Let us enjoy the morning okay? Let’s make breakfast together and forget that I leave, just for one moment?" 

Luna nods. He takes her bridal style and she shrieks. 

“Well, I can get used to that." Luna grins. 

Chris sits her on the kitchen desk. "So, what does my girl want?" 

She smirks.

"Food, Luna, food!" He shakes his head and laughs. 

She joins him before she answers. “Can you make me my blueberry pancakes?”

“Everything for my girl." He steals one kiss and starts to cook.  
Luna looks at him, how his muscles on his stomach flex with every move he does. She knows for sure that she will miss this view the most. 

“Like what you see?" 

Luna blushes a little bit. "I can’t help it. You are only in your boxer and you look so good."

Chris looks up at her. "No one tops you, honey. You look stunning and I love seeing you in my shirts. I want to do things to you when you wear that." 

Luna arches one brow and smirks. “Things, huh?”

Chris shakes his head and beams. Before he focuses back to the pancakes, he kisses her. 

“Maybe after breakfast, I should show you what I mean?" Chris whispers on her lips. 

“Sounds perfect."

 

After they eat breakfast Chris decided to tease her a little bit. Luna looks dumbfounded as he started to wash the dishes. 

“Really?" 

Chris tries to hide his smile. "This has to be done." 

Luna looks at his back and smirks. Carefully she tiptoes to him and cuddles on his back, putting her hands on his lower abdomen close to the hem of his boxer. 

She can feel him tense and she hears him breathes in. With one hand she stays on his lower abdomen with the other one she strokes him through the fabric of his boxer, feeling him hardening underneath her hand.  
Chris moans and tries so hard to focus on the dishes in front of him, but she has just a big effect on him. She leaves feather-light kisses on his back and slowly pulls into his boxer shorts and grabs him. Chris let the dish fall back into the water and moans. He grabs the desk to steady him. Luna never stops to stroke him rhythmically but stands in front of him looking up at him. 

“Do you still want to wash the dishes baby?" She goes down to her knees and takes him in her mouth. 

Chris moans and closes his eyes. Before he grabs Luna’s hair, he dries his hands on a towel. Then he grabs her hair and looks down to her. 

“Luna...” he groans. “I am close." 

In that moment Luna pulls away and stands up. 

“Teaser." Chris murmurs. »

“Well, you were the one doing the dishes." Luna grins and strokes his abs.

Chris pulls her against the fridge, pulling his hands underneath her shirt and stroke her inner thighs. He never leaves her eyes to see what effect he has on her.  
She bites her lips, and, in the moment, he strokes between her folds she let out a gasp. 

“Chris..." Luna moans closing her eyes and leaning her head on the fridge. 

“You are so wet!" He first enters one finger, then another and moving in and out. He can feel her walls clench around his fingers and before she can come, he pulls out too, grabbing her and laying her down on the table. He pulls off her shirt and throws it away. He kisses her right nipple, looking up at her, the other nipple he strokes with his hands. 

“Chris... I want you..."

Chris kisses her stomach and goes up to her collarbones to her neck leaving hickeys. 

“Chris..." she moans and grabbing his hair. 

He takes his shaft and holding it in front of her entrance, teasing her with the tip of his member. He looks at her while he enters her with one move. She moans his name, closes her eyes while he groans and murmurs: 

“God... you feel so good around me, baby.” Chris pulls her closer to the end of the table, taking one leg above his shoulder and moves slowly. 

“Faster, Chris..." She leans herself on her elbows to have a better look on Chris while he moves in and out of her. 

He speeds up his pace and moans her name. She arches her back and he takes the chance to put one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to her, kissing her nipples. 

“Chris, I am going to come!” She grabs the edges of the table. 

“Look at me baby and come for me!" She forces her eyes to keep open and looks into Chris ocean blue eyes. 

With one last thrust, Luna comes around Chris and screams his name, not caring about anyone hearing her. All she cares about is the feeling Chris makes her feel right now. Chris comes close after her and moves out their peaks. As he stops moving, he lays her back on the table and hovers over her. 

“I love you, Luna."’

“I love you too Chris." Together they kiss for a little longer until it’s time for Chris to leave.

 

A moment later, Luna stands in the door frame looking up to her boyfriend who stands in front of her with his bag over his shoulder. 

“I will miss you," Luna admits with a shaky voice. 

“I will be back in five months. And we call each other every night okay?"

“I don’t want to call you I want to sleep next to you." Luna looks down, trying to hold back her tears. 

Chris puts down his bag and pulls her close into his arms. She inhales his scent and cuddles in his arms. 

“I will miss you so much, Chris.”

“I will miss you too, honey. I will call you as soon as I am in the hotel okay?" 

Luna nods. "Don’t flirt with other girls!" Luna pouts. 

“No matter who is there, I only have eyes for one girl and that is standing right in front of me with her beautiful brown hair and stunning hazel eyes." Chris smiles and kisses her forehead. “I have to go now, baby.”

Luna nods, a tear falling down her cheek. 

“Baby, please don’t cry, otherwise I will do the same,” Chris says in a soft voice. 

But it’s too late, Luna starts crying and he takes her in his arms one more time before he takes his bag and pulling away. 

“I love you!" Chris says with tears in his eyes, walking over to the cab his trainer sent. 

Before he sits into the cab, he looks at her, hugging herself and crying. He blows a kiss to her and waves and sits into the cab afterwards. As the cab pulls out of their driveway, he looks back on more moment to see her still standing there looking after the cab.

 **Back to Now**  
Late at night, Chris arrives after a long game in his hotel room, reaching for his laptop to call Luna.  
As Chris dials her he cuddles in his bed. It takes only a few minutes before she accepted the call.  
The moment he sees her he can see that she hasn’t slept for a while. 

“Hey, honey." He smiles and she forces a smile back. “What is wrong, baby?"

“I have stress with all the lectures I have to read for the examinations and James wants another article about these weird rich kids... They call themselves the Alphas. I forgot their whole name because I had to learn English. And now I lie in my bed, in this small and quiet apartment and miss you... Baby, it’s so lonely here without you." Her lower lip quivers. 

“Oh honey, no! Don’t cry again. Can I help you with something?"

“Come back?"

“You know I want to, but I think my teams kill me if the Captain just disappears." 

Luna sighs. "I know. Can we call as long as I fall asleep?" She asks him while he looks at his battery status. 

“Yes, we can."

She gets up and he hears her moving in the room. As she comes back into focus, she wears one of his pullovers he wore before he left. She cuddles underneath the sheets holding his pillow and looking on the screen where Chris is on the other end of America. 

“Does the pullover help, at least a little bit?" 

Luna nods. "It’s not you, but at least it smells like you, and when I close my eyes then it’s like you are here." She closes her eyes and holds his pillow closer. 

“Good Night honey." 

Her response is only a small murmur. "Good Night Chris." 

He can see she is falling asleep judged by her way to breathe. Chris decided not to shut off his laptop but go to bed too, in hope when he wakes up, she is still there.

 

The next morning Chris wakes up and looks at the screen next to him and smiles. He stares at the screen. The sun slowly shines into their bedroom and shines on her face. Only her scent and she in his arms are missing but beside that, it’s like the mornings at home. She moves and rubs her eyes. 

“Good morning!" 

Luna looks over to her screen and smiles. "Did you let the call on the whole night?" 

Chris nods. "How did you sleep? And what will you do today?"

“First, I take a shower, afterwards I need to go to the library to get another book for more information. And then I guess I have to work on that article for James."

Chris sighs. 

"What?" Luna asks curiously. 

“Can’t James ask Reyna? Or someone else? You have so much to do with lessons, how can he do that?"

“I tried to ask him, but it seems like he didn’t want to listen. I meet Zig later and ask him if he can help me with some of my work."

“That’s a good idea." Chris looks at her. “When I come home, I will treat you like a princess, cook for you, make you a warm bubble bath with your favourite scent. I will help you with so many assignments.” 

Luna smiles at him. "You have your assignments when you come back." 

“Still my girl is my priority. I will never take anything else before you!" 

Luna beams "But still you have to take college serious!”

“I will. But I look forward to the moment I can come back." 

After a short silence, he groans. "I have to go now." Chris looks sad at her. 

“It’s okay, I have to go too. And you call me tonight?"

“Of course!”

 

At one-night Luna sits in her bed, waiting for Chris’ call but nothing happens. She texted him a few times but no response either.  
Suddenly she hears the door opening, she looks up to the bedroom door, where a very familiar figure. 

“CHRIS!!!" She jumps up and walks over to him before she jumps into his arms. He catches her and holds her close. She buries her face into the crook of his neck and starts to cry happy tears. Chris walks over to the bed and sits down, letting her sit on his lap. He strokes her back in little circles. 

“Surprise baby, I was able to come back home earlier." 

She looks at him and beams. "Best surprise ever! You are finally back."

He strokes the tears from her cheeks. "And now I don’t go anywhere. Never again will I leave you for that long!"

“The past four months were hell!" Luna admits. 

“Oh, it was! I missed you so much! I wasn’t even able to score any goals!"

“That’s probably the reason why you are here now." Luna jokes and Chris laughs. 

“Probably. But I don’t care because coming home is way better than being apart." 

Luna smiles and kisses him. "You have no idea how much I missed you." 

Chris kisses her back and pulls her close. “Maybe show me how much?" Chris smirks and Luna does the same. 

“Good idea!" She pushes him on the bed and straddles him and both continue where they had to stop before he left for the football.


End file.
